


Like Ivy, We Grow: Intermission Coda

by antivansdoitbetter



Category: Rune Factory Frontier
Genre: M/M, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 11:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antivansdoitbetter/pseuds/antivansdoitbetter
Summary: The NSFW coda to the last chapter of Like Ivy, We Grow. Wanted to keep that one rated T so here's the smut for it.





	

“I love you, Kross,” he said, the words tumbled out before he had a chance to think about them. Kross’ eyes widened, a pink tint covering his cheeks.

“I…I love you too,” he said, almost reverently. Raguna beamed, giddy. He pulled Kross close, catching him in another kiss. Their legs tangled under the blankets as they pressed as close as they could, a more intense heat between them than ever before. Raguna’s hands traveled up, brushing Kross’ hair back, his fingers tangling in the dark locks as Kross pressed him close. They shifted together, so Kross was laying atop Raguna, his legs straddling the other man’s hips as they kissed, making soft sounds as they tasted each other. They broke apart for air, and Kross stroked Raguna’s face, watching him with dazed eyes.

“Is this okay?” Kross asked. Raguna let out a breathy laugh.

“More than okay, Kross,” he said. They came together again, their kisses growing even more heated as Raguna’s hands made their way down Kross’ back. He toyed at the hem of Kross’ shirt, before Kross broke away, peeling off the garment and throwing it to the side. Raguna ran his hands down Kross’ chest, ignoring for the time the scars that were littered there. 

“You’re lovely,” Raguna said, then blushed at his own words. Kross laughed, and Raguna reveled in the sound of it. It was so light. He leaned up and captured Kross’ lips again, feeling the other man smile into the kiss. The whole thing was going to Raguna’s head. He felt like he was in a dream, like one moment he would wake, but the moment never came. Kross pulled up his shirt, and the broke from their kiss long enough for Raguna to let the shirt be pulled off of him. Kross leaned down, kissing along his collar bone. Raguna sighed, arching up into the touch. 

It didn’t take long for Raguna to realize Kross was a bit more, well, experienced than him. His kisses turned hungry as he nipped at Raguna’s collar. and Raguna suddenly felt self-conscience. He ran a hand across Kross’ cheek.

“Kross?” he gasped. Kross stopped, looking bewildered.

“Did I do something wrong?” he asked. Raguna shook his head.

“No, believe me, you’re doing nothing wrong,” he said, shifting his hips to relieve some of the pressure on his growing erection. “It’s just well...I’ve never...” Kross waited while he stammered, until the realization hit him.

“This is your first time,” he said, and Raguna felt his face heat.

“Well, yes,” he said. Kross ran a hand through his hair.

“We don’t have to do this if you’re uncomfortable,” he said. Raguna shook his head.

“No, please don’t stop,” he breathed. “I want this, I’m just...” He trailed off, not quite knowing how to voice what he was feeling. He wanted to be good for Kross too, but he wasn’t quite sure how to do that. Kross seemed to understand. He pressed a kiss to Raguna’s temple.

“We can go slow,” he said. Raguna nodded. He pressed himself closer to Kross, taking his lips in another heated kiss. They melted into each other, Kross’ hands exploring his body as they moved together. Kross shifted from his lips, pressing kisses down his neck and chest, as Raguna moaned. He wanted more. Raguna pushed his hips up, and Kross understood his need. He trailed down, leaving kisses in his wake as he untied the laces to Raguna’s Sleep pants. After a few awkward movements, he removed them, letting his eyes wander Raguna’s frame. Raguna felt a bit vulnerable, laid bare like that, his erection pressing to his stomach as he breathed heavily under Kross’ gaze.

“Lovely,” Kross said, echoing Raguna’s earlier words. Raguna blushed from the tips of his ears down his chest. Kross smiled, kissing his chest once. Kross slipped out of his own pants, and Raguna watched him move. Kross was lean, and fit, the result of heavy labor, he could only assume, and he moved with a certain levelness. Raguna shifted on the bed, his want overcoming any shyness he had before. Kross ran a hand up his thigh, coming to rest on his hip, stroking his thumb along the ridge there. 

“How do you want to do this?” Kross asked. Raguna swallowed.

“I--I don’t know,” he said truthfully. Kross nodded. He leaned down, pressing kisses to the inside of Raguna’s thigh, making Raguna moan and squirm on the bed. Kross moved away, and his hand was on Raguna’s erection, stroking once, twice, before taking the tip in his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the head before taking Raguna down. Raguna moaned, throwing his head back as Kross sucked. The warmth and wetness of his mouth was almost too much, and he felt a coiling in the pit of his stomach.

“Ah, Kross, please,” he said, and Kross came off of him with a wet pop. 

“Please, what?” he asked, in that odd, direct way of his. Raguna gasped, not knowing what he wanted, just knowing that he didn’t want this to be over just yet.

“Let me touch you?” he asked. Kross looked surprised, but he nodded, leaning back to sit as Raguna raised himself from the bed. He crawled toward Kross, red-faced but determined. He found Kross’ lips, kissing him as he wrapped his hand around Kross’ erection, stroking slowly. Kross sighed into their kiss, and Raguna was emboldened. He shifted, pressing kisses onto Kross’ neck, and the other man turned his head to allow him better access. With his free hand, Raguna stroked Kross’ hair, tangling his fingers in the long locks, earning him a soft moan from Kross. Experimentally, he tugged softly at it. Kross gasped, bucking his hips into Raguna’s hand. 

“Good?” Raguna asked.

“Good,” Kross confirmed between heavy breaths. Raguna tugged at his hair again, and Kross moaned as Raguna stroked him faster. Kross gently took his hand away, and before Raguna had a chance to be confused, he pulled him into his lap with a surprising strength. Raguna barely had time to think about that when Kross’ hand was on him, pushing their erections together as he stroked them both together. Raguna gasped, throwing his head back as Kross’ work-rough hands worked him closer and closer to release. He leaned into Kross, burying his head in his shoulder, as his fingers tangled into his hair. He tugged at it, and the sound of Kross’ pleasure shot through him. 

“Kross,” he gasped, “Kross, I’m close, I’m--”

He came with a shout, spilling his seed across Kross’ hand, and the other man was close behind him. They slumped against each other, breathing heavy in their afterglow. Raguna kissed Kross’ neck, and the other man hummed softly.

“You were amazing,” he said. Raguna buried his head in Kross’ neck.

“So were you,” he murmured. He felt warm, loose, and entirely satisfied. He knew they would have to move eventually to clean up, but he never wanted Kross to let him go.

“I love you,” he whispered, feeling the truth of it settling in to his very core.

“I love you too,” Kross said back. They stayed like that a while, before pulling apart to clean themselves up. They settled back into bed, with Raguna’s head tucked under Kross’ chin. Running a hand down Kross’ chest, Raguna paused, looking up at the other man.

“Kross?” he asked.

“Yes?”

“I’m not very tired, I think,” he said, hoping Kross would get the implication. The other man hummed, thinking.

“I don’t think I am either,” he said, pulling Raguna up into a warm kiss. Raguna sighed. They melted together again, and again, until the sun rose in golden light, and they parted. Raguna was sated and sore when Kross dressed to leave. They kissed at the door, a word of promise between them. _Yes, I’ll be back. I want you more than anything. I’ll never let you go. ___

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to my tumblr runeys-and-radishes
> 
> As always this is edited by me so mistakes are mine. Please leaves comments and kudos if you like, I always appreciate them!


End file.
